1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a color filter and a method of producing the same, a droplet spotting precision test substrate for a color filter and a method of producing the substrate, a light emission substrate and a method of producing the same, a droplet potting precision test substrate for a light emission substrate and a method of producing the substrate, an electrooptic device and electronic apparatus each including the color filter or the light emission substrate, and a film deposition method and apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, demands for liquid crystal displays have increased with progress in personal computers, particularly portable personal computers. Accordingly, there is an urgent need to establish a high quality display at a reasonable cost. From the viewpoint of environmental protection, it has recently been required to convert to an improved process capable of decreasing environmental loading.
Currently, as a conventional method of producing a color filter, the following method is known. In this method, a chromium thin film as a light shielding material is first patterned by photolithography and etching to form a black matrix. Then, apertures of the black matrix are coated with photosensitive resins of red, green and blue by spin coating for each color, and then patterned by photolithography. As a result, a color matrix can be formed, in which colored layers (dots) of red, green and blue are arranged adjacent to each other. In the production method, the photolithography step must be performed for each of the respective colors of read, green and blue, and the photosensitive material is lost due to removal of an unnecessary portion during patterning of each color, resulting in a color filter having high environmental loading and high cost.
As a method for resolving the problem of the production method, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 59-75205 proposes a method using an ink jet process. In this method, a material having low wettability with ink is deposited in a matrix to form a partition for dividing a colored layer formation region, and then the regions within the partition are coated with a non-photosensitive color material by the ink jet process to form the colored layers. This production method can decrease complexity of the photolithography process, and further decrease the loss of the color material. Therefore, there have been many proposals of color filter producing methods each including the step of coating the non-photosensitive color material by a droplet discharge method such as the ink jet process or the like.
An object of the present invention is to provide a color filter and a light emission substrate each of which is formed by discharging a droplet material. The invention can include a light shielding region with sufficient light shielding performance and a transmitting region without color mixing, and exhibits high contrast without a pixel defect and irregularity in color tone.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a method of producing a color filter and a method of producing a light emission substrate, which are capable of precisely applying a color material to a predetermined region by discharging a droplet material.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a droplet material spotting precision test substrate for a color filter and a method of producing the substrate, and a droplet material spotting precision test substrate for a light emission substrate and a method of producing the substrate, both of which are used for precisely applying a coloring material to a predetermined region by discharging a droplet material.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a method of measuring droplet material spotting precision by using the color filter, the light emission substrate or the droplet material spotting precision test substrate for the color filter or the light emission substrate.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an electrooptic device and an electronic apparatus each including the color filer or the light emission substrate.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a film deposition method and a film deposition apparatus each using a droplet material.
The color filter and method of measuring spotting precision of a droplet material of the present invention can include a pixel region having a light shielding region and a transmitting region partitioned by the light shielding region, and a spotting precision test region positioned apart from the pixel region. The invention can also include a first light shielding layer provided in the light shielding region, a color element provided in the transmitting region, a second light shielding layer provided in the spotting precision test region, and a spotting precision test layer provided in the spotting precision test region so as to cover at least the second light shielding layer. An evaluation region partitioned by the second light shielding layer can be provided in the spotting precision test region.
In the color filter of the present invention, the pixel region can mean a region including pixels used for the color filter. The spotting precision test region can mean a region of the color filter, in which the pixels are not formed, or a region including pixels not used for as pixels for the color filter. The evaluation region can mean a region serving as an evaluation object of spotting precision of a droplet material in a spotting precision test of the droplet material.
The color filter of the present invention can include the evaluation region provided in the spotting precision test region, and thus the spotting precision test of the droplet material can be performed on the spotting precision test layer, thereby permitting the droplet material to be precisely applied to a predetermined region in the pixel region. Therefore, the color filter of the present invention has sufficient light shielding performance in the light shielding region, and causes no color mixing in the transmitting region, thereby causing neither pixel defect nor irregularity in color tone, and high contrast. This color filter is described in detail in xe2x80x9cDescription of Embodimentsxe2x80x9d below.
The invention can also include a color filter including a pixel region having a light shielding region and a transmitting region surrounded by the light shielding region, a color element formed in the transmitting region by discharging a droplet material, and a peripheral region arranged adjacent to the pixel region and having a light shielding region. The invention can further include an evaluation region included in the peripheral region and surrounded by the light shielding region of the peripheral region to have a shape corresponding to the shape of the transmitting region.
The color filter of the present invention includes the evaluation region, and thus the spotting precision test of the droplet material can be performed on the evaluation region, thereby permitting the droplet material to be precisely applied to a predetermined region in the pixel region. Therefore, the color filter of the present invention has sufficient light shielding performance in the light shielding region, and causes no color mixing in the transmitting region, thereby causing neither pixel defect nor irregularity in color tone, and high contrast.
The present invention can include a color filter having a pixel region having a light shielding region and a transmitting region surrounded by the light shielding region, a color element formed in the transmitting region by discharging a droplet material, a peripheral region arranged adjacent to the pixel region and having a light shielding region, an evaluation region included in the peripheral region and surrounded by the light shielding region of the peripheral region, and a layer having the property of repelling the droplet material and provided in the peripheral region so as to cover the region surrounded by the evaluation region.
The color filter of the present invention includes the layer provided in the peripheral region to cover the evaluation region and having the property of repelling the droplet material, and thus the spotting precision test of the droplet material can be performed on the layer, thereby permitting the droplet material to be precisely applied to a predetermined region in the pixel region. Therefore, the color filter of the present invention has sufficient light shielding performance in the light shielding region, and causes no color mixing in the transmitting region, thereby causing neither pixel defect nor irregularity in color tone, and high contrast.
The present invention can also include a color filter having a pixel region having a light shielding region and a plurality of transmitting regions surrounded by the light shielding region, a color element formed in each of the transmitting regions by discharging a droplet material, a peripheral region arranged adjacent to the pixel region and having a light shielding region, and an evaluation region included in the peripheral region and surrounded by the light shielding region of the peripheral region. The plurality of transmitting regions and the evaluation region are arrayed.
The color filter of the present invention can include the plurality of transmitting regions and the evaluation region, which are arrayed, and thus the spotting precision test of the droplet material can be performed on the evaluation region, thereby permitting the droplet material to be precisely applied to a predetermined region in the pixel region. Therefore, the color filter of the present invention has sufficient light shielding performance in the light shielding region, and causes no color mixing in the transmitting region, thereby causing neither pixel defect nor irregularity in color tone, and high contrast.
By using the color filter of the present invention, the spotting precision of the droplet material can be measured in the spotting precision test region by forming a convex layer by spotting the droplet material on the spotting precision test layer. In this measurement method, the convex layer is formed on the spotting precision test layer provided in the spotting precision test region of the color filter of the present invention.
The color filter of the present invention may have any of the following forms. For example, the light shielding region constituting the pixel region can further include a bank layer which can be provided on the first light shielding layer provided in the pixel region. In this construction, the bank layer is provided on the first light shielding layer provided in the pixel region, and thus the light shielding function and the function to divide the color element can be independently provided, thereby securely exhibiting both functions. As a result, the color filter of the present invention produces less pixel defect due to insufficient light fielding performance and color mixing. Furthermore, by dividing these functions, materials suitable for forming the first light shielding layer and the bank layer provided in the pixel region can be selected from a wide range, causing an advantage from the viewpoint of production cost. Particularly, when the first light shielding layer can include a metal layer, uniform and sufficient light shielding performance can be obtained by a thin layer.
Additionally, the second light shielding layer provided in the spotting precision test region may have the same pattern as the first light shielding layer provided in the pixel region. In this construction, when the spotting precision test of the droplet material is performed for the spotting precision test layer of the color filter of the present invention, the spotting precision of the droplet material can be evaluated on the assumption that the droplet material is spotted in a region of the pixel region in which the color element is formed.
Further, a vernier layer can be provided in the spotting precision test region. In this construction, when the spotting precision test of the droplet material is performed for the spotting precision test layer, a deviation of a spot position of the droplet material can be determined by a relative position between the droplet material layer formed on the spotting precision test layer and the vernier layer. In this case, the vernier layer can be provided at a predetermined position in the evaluation region. Also, in this case, the vernier layer can also be formed by using the same material as the second light shielding layer.
A droplet material spotting precision test substrate for a color filter of the present invention can include a spotting precision test region including a light shielding layer and a spotting precision test layer formed to at least cover the light shielding layer, wherein an evaluation region partitioned by the light shielding layer is provided in the spotting precision test region.
In the present invention, the spotting precision test of the droplet material can be performed for the spotting precision test substrate for the color filter of the present invention before the color filter is produced, and thus the color element of the color filter to be actually produced can be formed after the spotting precision of the droplet material is sufficiently confirmed and then improved. Therefore, in producing the color filter, the droplet material can be precisely applied to the predetermined region to produce the color filter exhibiting sufficient light shielding performance in the light shielding region and no color mixing in the transmitting region, and high contrast without a pixel defect and irregularity of color tone.
By using the droplet material spotting precision test substrate for the color filter of the present invention, the spotting precision of the droplet material is measured in the spotting precision test region by forming a convex layer by spotting the droplet material on the spotting precision test layer. In this measurement method, the convex layer is formed on the spotting precision test layer in the droplet material spotting precision test substrate for the color filter of the present invention.
Furthermore, a vernier layer can be provided in the droplet material spotting precision test substrate for the color filter of the present invention. In this case, the vernier layer can be provided at a predetermined position in the evaluation region. Additionally, in this case, the vernier layer can also be formed by using the same material as the light shielding layer. This construction has the same function and effect as the color filter of the present invention.
The present invention includes a method of producing a color filter of the present invention including the steps of forming a first light shielding layer having a predetermined matrix pattern in a pixel region to provide a light shielding region including the first light shielding layer, forming a second light shielding layer having a predetermined pattern in a spotting precision test region positioned apart from the pixel region to form an evaluation region partitioned by the second light shielding layer, the step of forming a spotting precision test layer to cover at least the second light shielding layer in the spotting precision test region, and the step of forming a color element in a color element formation region in the pixel region to form a transmitting region partitioned by the light shielding region.
In the specification, the color element formation region can mean a region of the pixel region in which the color element is formed. Specifically, the color element formation region can mean a region of the pixel region, which is partitioned by the light shielding region in the pixel region. The light shielding region mainly includes the first light shielding layer, and a bank layer (described below) according to demand.
The method of producing the color filter of the present invention can produce the color filter having neither pixel defect nor irregularity in color tone, and high contrast by a simple process.
The method of producing the color filter of the present invention may use any of the following modes. For example, the step of forming the spotting precision test layer in the spotting precision test region and forming a bank layer on the first light shielding layer in the pixel region. In this production method, a coloring material of each of the colors, for example, red, green and blue, can be applied to the color element formation region without causing color mixing, thereby obtaining the color filter having no defect such as irregularity in color tone, and high contrast.
Additionally, the method may further include the step of spotting the droplet material on the spotting precision test layer to form a convex layer in the spotting precision test region. In this production method, the color element actually used as a pixel can be formed by spotting the droplet material in the color element formation region in the pixel region after the spotting precision of the droplet material is evaluated by forming the convex droplet material layer on the spotting precision test layer in the spotting precision test region. Therefore, the color element can be precisely applied to the predetermined region, and thus the color filter exhibiting sufficient light shielding performance in the pixel region and no color mixing in the light shielding region, and having neither pixel defect nor irregularity in color tone, and high contrast can be produced by a simple process.
Further, each of the first and second light shielding layers can be formed by forming a metal layer on a substrate, and then patterning the metal layer by photolithography and etching. In this construction, by using a metal layer for each of the first and second light shielding layers, sufficient and uniform light shielding performance can be obtain by a thin layer. The metal layer can be formed by a vapor deposition method, a sputtering method, a chemical vapor deposition method, or the like.
The step of forming the first light shielding layer can include the step of forming the second light shielding layer in the spotting precision test region, and forming a vernier layer at a predetermined position in the evaluation region.
The step of forming the spotting precision layer can include the step of forming a photosensitive region layer on the first light shielding layer in the pixel region, and then pattering the photosensitive resin layer by photolithography to form the bank layer. The bank layer is not required to have light shielding performance, and thus need not be black. Thus, the bank layer can be selected from a wide range of a generally available photosensitive resin compositions.
The step of forming a color element can include the step of applying the droplet material to the color element formation region by using a droplet material discharge head to from the color element. This method can form the color filter of the present invention by a small number of simple steps. Namely, the color element is formed by applying the droplet material from the droplet material discharge head, and thus the step of patterning by photolithography can be removed to simplify the process. Since the droplet material is deposited to the color element formation region by using the droplet material discharge head, the droplet material can be applied only to a necessary region. Unlike patterning by photolithography, the coloring material is not lost by removing an unnecessary potion, and the cost of the color filter can be decreased. In the present invention, the droplet material can be applied as droplets of 6 to 30 pico-liters. By controlling the number of such droplets, a desired amount of droplet material can be precisely applied to a fine region of, for example, a 40- to 100-xcexcm square.
The present invention can include a method of producing a droplet material spotting precision test substrate for a color filter of the present invention including the steps of forming a light shielding layer having a predetermined matrix pattern to form an evaluation region partitioned by the light shielding layer, and forming a spotting precision test layer to cover at least the light shielding layer to form a spotting precision test region.
The method of producing the droplet material spotting precision test substrate for the color filter of the present invention has substantially the same function and effect as the method of producing the color filter of the present invention.
The method of producing the droplet material spotting precision test substrate for the color filter of the present invention may have any of the following forms. For example, the method may further include the step of spotting the droplet material on the spotting precision test layer in the spotting precision test region to form a convex layer.
In the step of forming the light shielding layer, the light shielding layer can be formed by forming a metal layer on a substrate, and then patterning the metal layer by photolithography and etching. Also the step can include the step of forming the light shielding layer and forming a vernier layer at a predetermined position in the evaluation region.
The production method described above has substantially the same function and effect as the method of producing the color filter of the present invention. When the method described above is performed before the color filter is actually produced, the color element of the color filter to be actually produced can be formed after the spotting precision of the droplet material is sufficiently confirmed by using the droplet material spotting precision test substrate for the color filter and then improved. As a result, the droplet material can be precisely applied to the color element, producing the color filter having high contrast without a pixel defect and irregularity in color.
The present invention provides a light emission substrate of the present invention that can include a pixel region having a bank region and a light emission region partitioned by the bank region, a spotting precision test region positioned apart from the pixel region, a functional layer provided in the light emission region, and a spotting precision test layer provided in the spotting precision test region.
In the light emission substrate of the present invention, the pixel region can mean a region including pixels used for the light emission substrate. The spotting precision test region of the light emission substrate can mean a region in which the pixels are not formed, or a region including pixels not used for as pixels for the light emission substrate. The functional layer can mean a layer including a luminescent layer, and a hole transport/injection layer according to demand.
The light emission substrate of the present invention can include the spotting precision test layer provided in the spotting precision test region, and thus the spotting precision test of the droplet material can be performed on the spotting precision test layer, thereby permitting the droplet material to be precisely applied to a predetermined region in the pixel region. Therefore, the light emission substrate of the present invention has sufficient light shielding performance in the bank region, and causes no color mixing in the light emission region, thereby causing neither pixel defect nor irregularity in color tone, and high contrast. This light emission substrate is described in detail below.
The present invention can provide a light emission substrate of the present invention that includes a pixel region having a partition region and a light emission region surrounded by the partition region, a functional layer formed in the light emission region by discharging a droplet material, a peripheral region arranged adjacent to the pixel region, an evaluation region included in the peripheral region and having a shape corresponding to the shape of the light emission region, and a layer provided in the peripheral region to cover the evaluation region and having the property of expelling the droplet material.
In the light emission substrate of the present invention, the evaluation region can mean a region in which the spotting precision test of the droplet material is performed.
The light emission substrate of the present invention includes the layer provided in the peripheral region to cover the evaluation region and having the property of expelling the droplet material, and thus the spotting precision test of the droplet material can be performed on the layer, thereby permitting the droplet material to be precisely applied to a predetermined region in the pixel region. Therefore, the light emission substrate of the present invention has sufficient light shielding performance in the partition region, and causes no color mixing in the light emission region, thereby causing neither pixel defect nor irregularity in color tone, and high contrast.
The present invention can include a light emission substrate of the present invention that includes a pixel region having a partition region and a plurality of light emission regions surrounded by the partition region, a functional layer formed in the light emission regions by discharging a droplet material, a peripheral region arranged adjacent to the pixel region and having a light shielding region, and an evaluation region included in the peripheral region and having a shape corresponding to the shape of the light emission regions. The plurality of light emission regions and the evaluation region are arrayed.
The light emission substrate of the present invention can include the evaluation region and the plurality of transmitting region, which are arrayed, and thus the spotting precision test of the droplet material can be performed on the evaluation region, thereby permitting the droplet material to be precisely applied to a predetermined region in the pixel region. Therefore, the light emission substrate of the present invention has sufficient light shielding performance in the partition region, and causes no color mixing in the light emission region, thereby causing neither pixel defect nor irregularity in color tone, and high contrast.
By using the light emission substrate of the present invention, the spotting precision of the droplet material is measured in the spotting precision test region by forming a convex layer by spotting the droplet material on the spotting precision test layer. In this measurement method, the convex layer is formed on the spotting precision test layer provided in the spotting precision test region of the light emission substrate of the present invention.
The light emission substrate of the present invention may have any of the following forms. For example, the functional layer can be formed between a pair of electrodes. Additionally, the bank region can be formed by laminating in turn a first insulating layer and a resin layer.
In this case, the spotting precision test region includes a second insulating layer, and the second insulating layer constituting the spotting precision test region is formed at the same height from a substrate as the first insulating layer constituting the bank, and has the same pattern as the first insulating layer.
Additionally, each of the pixel region and the spotting precision test region includes a switching element, and the switching element formed in the spotting precision test region has the same structure as the switching element formed in the pixel region.
A vernier layer can be provided in the spotting precision test region. In this case, the switching element formed in the pixel region includes a metal wiring layer, and the vernier layer can be provided at the same height from the substrate as the metal wiring layer.
A convex layer can be formed on the spotting precision test layer provided in the spotting precision test region.
The above forms have substantially the same function and effect as the color filter of the present invention.
A droplet material spotting precision test substrate for a light emission substrate of the present invention including a switching element formed on a substrate, an electrode layer connected to the switching element, a bank insulating layer having a predetermined pattern, and a spotting precision test layer formed on the electrode layer.
The droplet material spotting precision test substrate for the light emission substrate of the present invention has substantially the same function and effect as the droplet material spotting precision test substrate for the color filter of the present invention.
By using the droplet material spotting precision test substrate for the light emission substrate of the present invention, the spotting precision of the droplet material is measured by forming a convex layer by spotting the droplet material on the spotting precision test layer. In this measurement method, the convex layer is formed on the spotting precision test layer of the droplet material spotting precision test substrate for the light emission substrate of the present invention.
Furthermore, a vernier layer can be provided on the droplet material spotting precision test substrate for the light emission substrate of the present invention.
In this case, the vernier layer can be made of a metal layer. This construction has substantially the same function and effect as the droplet material spotting precision test substrate for the color filter of the present invention.
The invention can provide a method of producing a light emission substrate including the steps of forming a bank region having a predetermined matrix pattern in a pixel region, forming a spotting precision test layer in a spotting precision test region positioned apart from the pixel region, and forming a functional layer in a region partitioned by the bank region in the pixel region to form a light emission region partitioned by the bank region.
The method of producing the light emission substrate of the present invention can produce the light emission substrate having neither pixel defect nor irregularity in color tone, and high contrast by a simple process.
The method of producing the light emission substrate of the present invention may have any of the following forms. For example, the method may further comprise the step of forming a pair of electrode layers for applying a charge to the functional layer in the pixel region.
In the step of forming a bank region, the bank region can be formed by laminating a resin layer on a first insulating layer. In this case, the step includes the step of forming the first insulating layer in the pixel region and forming a second insulating layer in the spotting precision test region. The first insulating layer and the second insulating layer can be formed at the same height from the substrate and formed in the same pattern.
In this case, in the step of forming a bank region, the resin layer can be formed by forming a photosensitive resin layer in the pixel region and then patterning the photosensitive resin layer by photolithography.
In this case, the step of forming a bank region of forming the resin layer and the step of forming the spotting precision test layer can be performed in the same step.
The method may further include the step of forming switching elements having the same structure in the pixel region and the spotting precision test region.
The method may further include the step of spotting droplets containing the droplet material on the spotting precision test layer to form a convex layer in the spotting precision test region.
The step of forming the bank region may include the step of forming the vernier layer in the spotting precision test region of the substrate.
In this case, in the step of forming switching elements, the switching element provided in the pixel region includes a metal wiring layer, and the vernier layer can be formed at the same height from the substrate as the metal wiring layer.
The step of forming a functional layer may include the step of applying the droplet material to a region partitioned by the bank region by using a droplet material discharge head to form the functional layer.
The above forms have substantially the same function and effect as the method of producing the color filter of the present invention.
The present invention can include a method of producing a droplet material spotting precision test substrate for a light emission substrate of the present invention can include the step of forming a switching element, an electrode layer, and a bank insulating layer having a predetermined pattern on a substrate, and forming a spotting precision test layer on the electrode layer.
The method of producing the droplet material spotting precision test substrate for the light emission substrate of the present invention has substantially the same function and effect as the method of producing the droplet material spotting precision test substrate for the color filter of the present invention.
The method of producing the droplet material spotting precision test substrate for the light emission substrate of the present invention may have any of the following modes. For example, the step of forming the spotting precision test can include the step of forming the spotting precision test layer on the electrode layer and the bank insulating layer.
The method may further include the step of spotting droplets containing the droplet material on the spotting precision test layer to form a convex layer.
The step of forming the spotting precision test can include the step of forming a photosensitive resin layer and then patterning the resin layer by photolithography to form the spotting precision test layer.
The step of forming the switching element can include the step of forming a vernier layer on the substrate.
The method described above has substantially the same function and effect as the method of producing the droplet material spotting precision test substrate for the color filter of the present invention.
The present invention provides an electrooptic device including the color filter of the present invention, a counter substrate disposed with a predetermined space between the color filter and the counter substrate, and an electrooptic material layer disposed between the color filter and the counter substrate.
In this case, by using a liquid crystal material layer as the electrooptic material layer, a liquid crystal display device having a high contrast without a pixel defect such as irregularity in color tone can be formed.
An electrooptic device of the present invention can include the light emission substrate of the present invention, wherein the functional layer constituting the light emission substrate can emit light by electroluminescence.
An electronic apparatus of the present invention can also include the above electrooptic device of the present invention.
In the electrooptic device and the electronic apparatus of the present invention, the function and effect of the color filter or the light emission substrate of the present invention are reflected, thereby achieving a display with high contrast without a pixel defect such as irregularity in color tone.
The present invention can provide a film deposition method of the present invention including forming a spotting precision confirmation pattern in a spotting precision test region positioned apart from a film formation region, forming a spotting precision test layer to cover at least the spotting precision confirmation pattern in the spotting precision test region, forming a convex layer by discharging a droplet material to a position on the spotting precision test layer, which corresponds to the spotting precision confirmation pattern, and evaluating spotting precision based on a relative position between the spotting precision confirmation pattern and the convex layer.
The film deposition method of the present invention including the step of evaluating spotting precision based on a relative position between the spotting precision confirmation pattern and the convex layer, and thus the spotting precision of the droplet material can be precisely evaluated. Therefore, film deposition can be made with high precision.
The present invention also includes a film deposition method of the present invention including the steps of forming a spotting precision confirmation pattern in a spotting precision test region positioned apart from a film formation region, forming a spotting precision test layer to cover at least the spotting precision confirmation pattern in the spotting precision test region, forming a plurality of convex layers by discharging a droplet material to a position on the spotting precision test layer, which corresponds to the spotting precision confirmation pattern, and evaluating spotting precision based on a relative position between the plurality of convex layers.
The film deposition method of the present invention includes the step of evaluating spotting precision based on a relative position between the plurality of convex layers, and thus the spotting precision of the droplet material can be precisely evaluated. Therefore, film deposition can be made with high precision.
In the above film deposition method, the spotting precision test layer can be formed to have the property of repelling the droplet material.
The present invention can include a film deposition apparatus of the present invention including a nozzle for discharging a droplet material.
A spotting precision confirmation pattern is formed in a spotting precision test region positioned apart from a film formation region, a spotting precision test layer is formed to cover at least the spotting precision confirmation pattern in the spotting precision test region, a convex layer is formed by discharging, from the nozzle, the droplet material to a position corresponding to the spotting precision confirmation pattern on the spotting precision test layer formed to cover at least the spotting precision confirmation pattern, and spotting precision is evaluated based on a relative position between the spotting precision confirmation pattern and the convex layer.
The film deposition apparatus of the present invention can evaluate spotting precision based on a relative position between the spotting precision confirmation pattern and the convex layer, and thus the spotting precision of the droplet material can be precisely evaluated. Therefore, film deposition can be made with high precision.
The present invention can also include a film deposition apparatus of the present invention having a nozzle for discharging a droplet material.
A spotting precision confirmation pattern is formed in a spotting precision test region positioned apart from a film formation region, a spotting precision test layer is formed to cover at least the spotting precision confirmation pattern in the spotting precision test region, a plurality of convex layers are formed by discharging, from the nozzle, a droplet material to a position corresponding to the spotting precision confirmation pattern on the spotting precision test layer formed to cover at least the spotting precision confirmation pattern, and spotting precision is evaluated based on a relative position between the plurality of convex layers.
The film deposition apparatus of the present invention can evaluate spotting precision based on a relative position between the plurality of convex layers, and thus the spotting precision of the droplet material can be precisely evaluated. Therefore, film deposition can be made with high precision.
In the above film deposition apparatus, the spotting precision test layer can be formed to have the property of repelling the droplet material.